


The Rewrite!

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Gen, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: A re-working of the scene just before Sora fights Xemnas since the writers of that scene decided to massacre my boy Xigbar, aka, "THaT's NuTS!!! XDD"Link to original scene in the notes!Spoilers for KH 3D, of course.
Kudos: 10





	The Rewrite!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original scene. I recommend watching it first before reading this fic, but it isn't required.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgncTPlWoJQ

Sora collapsed onto the ground, the illusion of Terra and Aqua fading from his eyes. Two black boots appeared in front of him.

“Oopsy daisy! Wasn’t easy putting you into a second sleep. Can’t have you waking up, now could we?” He looked up and saw a piercing yellow eye staring at him.

“You!” He jumped to his feet. “All that stuff I just saw. Did you do that?”

“As if! That was a dream, though I didn’t mean to put you in a coma. My bad.” Xigbar straightened his back and barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. “Oh! I have a question for you. Why did you run right back to us? I mean, you were almost out! I knew you were an idiot, but jeez. Talk about poor decision making.”

“Well…” Sora’s face burned with embarrassment and a little bit of anger. “My heart was aching. That’s why I kept going.”

“Oh, thank you Sora’s heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren’t hearts great? Steer us wrong every time.” The older man flashed Sora a condescending smile, distorting the scar on his face. 

“You know, right? Because you all have hearts! Axel, and Roxas, and Namine, and Xion. I felt what Roxas felt… his laughter, his pain. You have to have a heart to feel.” Sora closed his eyes and saw the memories Roxas held. One in particular resurfaced- Xion’s death. Sora squinted his eyes to keep from crying.

“Ha! It’s about time you noticed.” Xigbar’s mocking tone didn’t dwindle.

“Indeed. A heart is never lost for good.” A voice from behind Sora said. He whipped his head around to see Xemnas’ form emerge from a Corridor. “There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. One can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation.”

“Why then? Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?” Sora was getting angrier by the second.

“Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, and fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. That plan could only work if the members thought they weren’t whole, ergo, no heart.”

“Why would you do that to your friends?”

“Why, why, why. What is this, the spelling bee? Get this through your dense skull- they needed to be empty inside so they each could harbor Xehanort.”

“Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to become mindless drones?”

“As if! They knew exactly what they were getting into. Not my fault if they didn’t care.”

“But aren’t you scared of turning into someone else?”

“Me? Ha! Thought you’d be able to tell, Ventus, considering the old coot was your master. I’m already half Xehanort.”

“Ventus? Who-” Sora felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him, a bit shocked to see a kid who looked a lot like Roxas, but he was older. A little wiser, maybe? Xemnas began speaking again and the kid faded away.

“Through weakness of body… weakness of will… or weakness of trust- most of the original members we chose for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they were never able to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. We have learned of the heart’s folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization.”

“Just stop it! You treat people’s hearts like one of your dumb experiments, but they’re not! There’s something more. Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they’re what ties us together even when we’re apart! They’re what… make me strong.”

“Obviously!” Xigbar pointed directly at Sora, his grin becoming infuriatingly more obnoxious. “As if the Keyblade would pick a wimp like you. Anyway, we see much bigger and better things in your future… if you side with us.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Sora’s tone was quickly escalating toward rage.

“Let’s just say your pal Riku would be the next choice. And I don’t think we’d have the patience to be this nice the second time around.” Xigbar said this in such a disgusting, evil tone that Sora had no choice but to snap.

“Shut up! All you’re saying is nonsense! I know the Keyblade didn’t choose me, but I don’t care.” Sora crouched and summoned his Keyblade. “I’m proud to be a small part of something bigger- the people it did choose. My friends. They are my power!” Behind him, he felt a massive, warm light. He closed his eyes and saw his friends. Roxas, Axel, Aqua, Terra, all of them. Xigbar, unfortunately, didn’t seem phased. He shrugged.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Xigbar summoned a Corridor with a wave of his hand. “Xemnas! He’s all yours!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me a comment and tell me what you think. Or you can check out my other works!


End file.
